supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mrs. Puff
Mrs. Puff is the teacher who teaches SpongeBob SquarePants of boating school. She is played by Mary Jo Catlett. Mrs. Poppy Puff is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. Her occupation is to teach her students driving lessons at her boating school. SpongeBob has attended the school ever since its opening, and has failed his final driving exam countless times, often injuring Mrs. Puff and/or damaging the school in the process. Mrs. Puff hates teaching SpongeBob more than anything in her ocean world. SpongeBob SquarePants, Mrs. Puff's longest-standing student, is the bane of her existence. His distracting personality, reckless driving and inability to improve torment her to no end. SpongeBob has failed his driving test countless times, often sending Mrs. Puff to the hospital and causing immense property damage in the process. On multiple occasions, she has been sent to jail as a result of his actions. To make matters worse, SpongeBob has failed to come to terms with the reality that he cannot learn to drive properly, largely due to his boundless optimism. Due to this, she and Squidward Tentacles are on very good terms for good or evil, since SpongeBob is also Squidward's bane of existence, so she has someone to relate to. However, in comparison to Squidward, she is much kinder to SpongeBob (probably stemming from their teacher/student relationship); for example, while Squidward usually tells SpongeBob face-to-face that he hates him, Mrs. Puff has at least tried to hide her fury. Also, she has even acted nice to SpongeBob on some occasions, like in the episode Krusty Love, she showed no annoyance or anything negative to him, except when she screamed in horror when she thought they were doing the boating test, and the second time, when she's on her second date with Mr. Krabs, he states SpongeBob is helping him tonight, she says slightly worried, "Just a second. I need to go call my insurance agent". Personality Mrs. Puff was very paranoid and Pembroke, Ontario, Renfrew County, Canada's worst frenemy at all and the current time, very mean anderratic, and has had a history of mental instability. In "No Free Rides", it is implied that she has had to move to another town and start a new life with a new name in the past. While this is mostly caused by SpongeBob's antics, it is possible that some of it is caused by loneliness she suffers from after her husband was killed by humans and made into a lamp. At the beginning of the series, Mrs. Puff seemed to not be so optimistic towards SpongeBob and actually treated him like a close friend, save a few moments when SpongeBob crashed during the course. However, as the series has progressed, Mrs. Puff seems to have developed an intense hatred of him, and can even get a fit of mental instability by just looking at him. This could be because of the fact that SpongeBob becomes more troublesome as the series progresses, and has caused Mrs. Puff great trouble lately. Her thoughts and fear about SpongeBob cause her to think that she was giving SpongeBob a driving test even though they are not at school. This occasion happened at "Krusty Love". In the episode "Doing Time", Mrs. Puff, thinking she is about to die, says "Where did I go wrong?" The scene then cuts to a flashback of Mrs. Puff, presumably at the opening of her school, saying "...as long as a student is willing to learn, I shall never give up." Right after she says this, SpongeBob appears and introduces himself to her. In the episode "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired", Mrs. Puff is replaced by her boss, Mr. Fitz, who holds her responsibility for SpongeBob's repeated failures. However, she is rehired at the end of the episode. She had a photo from The Weather Network on March 30, 2012 along with Kelsi. Jail Database Record ' Surname': Puff First Name: Poppy Place of Birth: Bikini Bottom Criminal Record: *1999: Responsible for damage of Bikini Bottom *2001: Crashing into a police car *2002: Responsible for damage of Bikini Bottom *2008: Ditching jury duty *2010: Littering *2011: Responsible for damage of Bikini Bottom *2012: Moving out of Bikini Bottom to Deep River, Ontario or Pembroke, Ontario (relationships with the show's Evan Cundal) *May 15, 2011: Singing the song Almost Everything is Boinga. Mrs. Puff's favorite contestant is Jeff Lynch. Appearance Mrs. Puff is a yellow, tan-colored blowfish with blue fins for limbs. She has golden hair, and wears a blue shirt with gray ties, a blue hat, a red skirt, and red shoes. She is very large and plump, but not overweight, as her size is a trait of her species. Mrs. Puff also appeared in the game ASBB. Allen Ford and Mrs. Puff are both friends in the second part of the chapter. Video Games *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty'' - Mrs. Puff makes an appearance on the boating school course. *''SpongeBob's Boating Bash'' - Mrs. Puff tries to teach SpongeBob how to drive but SpongeBob fails his driving test once again. Mrs. Puff later worries that she will be fired after Seymour Scales successfully manages to last long teaching SpongeBob the D.R.I.V.E. technique and vows to try and stop him. Later after SpongeBob gets his license Mrs. Puff reveals to him it's a fake and SpongeBob realizes Seymour lied to him. Later Patrick cheers SpongeBob up when he tells him he can always take Mrs. Puff's classes leaving Mrs. Puff regretful of unmasking Seymour. Mrs. Puff is an unlockable playable character in the Wii version. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom: In Battle for Bikini Bottom, Mrs. Puff can be seen in several different parts of town giving SpongeBob different types of down. While she is in Downtown Bikini Bottom she gives SpongeBob a mission to collect steering wheels. *''Spongebob Squarepants:The Yellow Avenger.''In The Yellow Avenger,Mrs.Puff is at the Boating School.She gives SpongeBob a mission to get rid of 27 little dirty bubbles. Occupation Mrs. Puff's job is mostly teaching junior drivers and Deep River's mirror. Her privately owned school contains a one-room school (most cases) and a training course, where the final tests for drivers take place. The school's way of education is similar to that of a regular driver's school and a small schoolhouse. Whenever Mrs. Puff was arrested for charges triggered by SpongeBob, the school is left abandoned until she returns. Other drivers especially Patrick are more capable of passing than SpongeBob, ausumingly leaving him to be the only enrolled student she isn't willing to teach. In 2012, when she was 73, Mrs. Puff competed at Arm Wars in Las Vegas, for all adults and no kids classes of the sport of armwrestling. Puff, Ford, Carnegie and Milne, all from the armwrestling club of the Ottawa High Hookers, all armwrestled at the same time. During the Arm Wars event in Las Vegas every year, the three Pembroke contestants will have Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Avril Lavigne instead of Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford. Quotes *(In a deep voice, after hitting a lighthouse and puffing up) "Oh, SpongeBob! Why?" *"You mean we should go on a date?!" *"Because the ''Big Fat Meanie said so!" *"These are my people!" *"I'll have to leave town, start a new boating school under a new name. NO! NO! Not again..." *"Where did I go wrong?" *"Deep River, Ontario?" *"Because this is not the city of Pembroke, Ontario!" (At Lava Springs) *"Nope, That's a lot of pearls" *"Boinga!" *"Who is Gabriella?" *"Who is Troy?" *"You're late, Wipeout Canadians!" (but Allen "Hitman" Ford) *"Team Kelsi!!!" *"Milotic over Lucario for Honduras' 2016 IndyCar squad? Why?" *"This time it's only a bunch of pearls." *"Allen Ford in where he wasn't supposed to?" *"Boinga, there isn't no new changes! NO! NO! Not again! Mommy Martian, what?" Appearances See List of Mrs. Puff's Appearances Puff, Mrs. Category:Females Category:Unlockables Category:ASBB Category:Renfrew County Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Ontario, Canada Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Deep River, Ontario Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:Golden Horseshoe Category:Western Ontario Category:Contestants from Deep River Category:Featured articles Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Non-Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:contestants from small cities Category:Contestants from little cities Category:Mrs. Puff Category:Evan's Friends Category:Nicky's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category: Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies